


"Can you stop fucking my kid?"

by atl_chey



Series: Thiam textposts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: No summary here, whoops





	"Can you stop fucking my kid?"

“We are in a house full of wolves, shut your mouth.” Theo hissed, covering his boyfriend's mouth with his own. Liam was feeling frisky this morning and refused to let Theo go back to bed. The asshole woke up him at 5:30 to ‘have fun’ meanwhile, Theo’s been doing all the damn work, and Liam’s just laying there.  
  
“I can’t help that you’re hitting all the good places, baby.”  
  
“Scott will hear you, shut up. I’m barely in the clearing yet.”  
  
“You’re worried about Scott when there is Stiles?” Liam questioned, holding back a moan,  
  
“Shit, good point, why did you pick a room so close to theirs?”  
  
“Because that’s mom you moron, I am a child of God.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, and what is mom gonna think when he walks in on his child of god beta, and his mate fucking like fucking animals because you can’t keep it in your pants, and woke me up this morning to ‘play’?” Theo grunted, coming inside Liam’s ass again for the third time in an hour.  
  
“Oh my god, Theo don’t move.” Liam moaned, beginning to feel the over sensitive part of human body.   
  
“I’m doing all the damn work, don’t tell me what to do.”  
  
A ping sounded throughout the room, and both boys froze. Looking down at Liam, Theo reached over and picked up his phone. It was still too early for anyone to be awake, they had graduated, and everyone was sleeping. Derek had the day off, and Peter wasn’t home. Who was texting him?  
  
_From Scott:_  
_Can you stop fucking my kid and come down here?_  
  
“Scott wants us to stop fucking,” Theo mumbled, a grin on his face as he began to type a response.  
  
“Tell him he’s just jealous,” Liam whined.  
  
_To Scott:_  
_Liam says you’re just jealous. Your beta wanted this, I’ll have you know._  
  
Theo smirked, hitting send on his phone. Pulling out of Liam, he sat upright on the bed, and grasped his phone again, as it pinged for the second time. It was both Stiles and Scott now, and now Theo had a reason to freak out. Sure, he should be scared of Scott, but as long as he doesn’t hurt the boy or anything of the sort, Scott’s harmless.  
  
“Stiles is awake, care to still be a child of God and get dressed, or?”  
  
_From Scott:_  
_What do I have to be jealous of? Do not get him pregnant, Theo. I will have your head._  
  
_From Stiles:_  
_You both better be dressed or I swear to god, Raeken, I will castrate you._  
  
_To Stiles:_  
_Why do you always threaten my balls?_  
  
“Too late, here he comes,” Liam grumbled, pulling the sheets over his chest quickly.  
  
“Seriously? Liam? Child of God? Do any of you not know how to be quiet?”   
  
“Smells so bad,” Scott mumbled, standing in the doorframe.  
  
“Why do I feel like your parents just caught their sixteen-year-old virgin daughter having sex with the boy they told her to stay away from?” Theo mumbled into Liam’s ear, watching the two in the door.  
  
“Because they did?” Liam questioned back.  
  
“You’re not even sixteen, or a virgin, or a female!”  
  
“Get out, Theo, and put some fucking clothes on.”  
  
“Liam asked for it!”  
  
“Move your damn bed, kid,” Derek shouted, walking past the four boys.  
  
“Derek heard us too?”  
  
“You were banging your headboard against the wall!” Stiles pointed out. “You broke the fucking headboard.”  
  
“The rest of the house probably smells it, and I felt it, heard it, ya know, all true alpha stuff.”  
  
“Bite me. I’m just trying to have a good time.”  
  
“Can’t you wait til no one is home?”  
  
“No one is never not home?”  
  
“Then rent a hotel?”  
  
“You got money?”  
  
“Liam,” Scott warned.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Get dressed and meet us downstairs you idiots,” Stiles growled, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
“Why are you always so sassy?” Theo grinned.  
  
“Something to do.”  
  
“Should we shower before we go downstairs?”  
  
“Nah, too much work, besides we’d only have shower sex, so.”  
  
“True,” Theo smiled, leaning in for a kiss as he pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
“I like you better shirtless,” Liam grumbled, refusing the kiss.  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t think Scott and Stiles approve.”  
  
“Who cares?” Liam mumbled, walking out of his bedroom.  
  
“Me!” Theo squealed, following his boyfriend down the stairs and into the kitchen where the ‘adults’ stood. It was really just Scott, Stiles, Allison, who happened to be feeding Brooklyn, and Derek was making breakfast.  
  
“Boys, sit down, we need to talk.”  
  
“About the full moon? Chill, I made Theo take viagra this morning, so it should be fine for tonight, I promise we won’t escape and run around naked.  
  
“No, about courting, and mating, and marriage.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Theo questioned, choking on his drink. Marriage? They really haven’t talked about marriage, but they’re already mated. What about courting? Werewolves still do that?  
  
“You heard me, you’ve already mated and bonded, you need to court, you need to get married, that’s how it works. We do everything by the books.” Derek stated, pulling out some plates.  
  
“The only thing I did by the books was research papers, why do we have to court and get married? What if I decide he’s too annoying, or he smells funny, and I don’t want to marry him?” Liam questioned, taking the plate that was being held out to him by Derek.  
  
“It’s tradition, Liam, you’re apart of my pack, we do everything traditionally.”  
  
“Actually, Scott is my alpha, therefore his pack, not yours.”  
  
“You live under my roof, my house, my rules. Besides Scott was bitten by my uncle who is blood, therefore my pack.”  
  
“Whatever, what do we have to do?” Theo grumbled, not okay with this.  
  
“Well, since you’ve already mated with each other, you both are going to court with Scott and me, and then your marriage will follow soon after. Which one of you wants to get pregnant?” Derek questioned, with the most serious expression on his face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“ _Pregnant_?” Liam choked, knowing it would probably end up being him.  
  
“Derek!” Stiles hissed, glaring at the tall broody figure.  
  
“I’m kidding, only get pregnant if you want, you’d have to get tested anyways.”  
  
“That wasn’t funny.” Liam pouted, pushing his breakfast away, and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Aw c’mon, don’t be a baby,” Derek smirked.  
  
“Goodbye!” Liam shouted, standing up from his chair, and stomping upstairs


End file.
